jerichogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Explosive Cultist
Explosive Cultists are one of the standard units of Clive Barker's Jericho. These creatures have similarity in appearance and critcism with the Cultist. However, they move slower than the normal Cultist, but deadlier. They have two attacks. Their primary attack is self-destructing them selves to take you or your teammates down. Their secondary attack is a normal slash with their blade. They are usually grouped up with another Explosive Cultist. It's very common that if one Explosive Cultist is gone, the game instantly spawns another one and repeats for a while. Explosive Cultists have yellow pustules. You must take all of them out before you can kill the creature. Missing them actually increases their movement speed. The Explosive Cultists are just as common as the regular Cultists. They appeared 39% throughout the whole game. Strategy Explosive Cultists explosion distances are close-ranged. Staying close to them is instantly suicide. Keep in mind that their self-destruct ability can kill anything. Make sure you're never close to your squadmates when they are too close by these creatures. Fighting them at far is usually the best choice to fight them. Omega Team: *'Rawlings' - His explosive pistols are lethal against them. *'Church' - A combination of Blood Ward + katana is the best way to kill Explosive Cultists. *'Black' - Black's grenade launcher is the best weapon to kill Explosive Cultists. No matter how many postulates the Cultist have, it will only take one grenade shot to take them down. Alpha Team: *'Delgado' - Players can either run and gun with the minigun and shoot down the postulates with good accuracy. The second method to kill them is using his dragon spirit at short to medium range. *'Jones' - Jones has a versatile weapon. He can either run and gun and take down the postulates step by step. The other way is to move Jones close to the Explosive Cultist and put a single shotgun shot to Cultist's chest if the timing is right. *'Cole' - Any options of her grenades are fine against these creatures. Her Infinite Loop is also useful against killing them-shooting the postulates or throwing grenades. Criticism Reviewers and players who didn't enjoy the game criticized the Explosive Cultists for being used too many times like the Cultust. They were also known for being very irritating to fight since players usually fight more than four of them in a lot of levels. Many popular game review sites included the Explosive Cultist in their reviews: Scott Robison from X-Play states it: "You'll be fighting the variation of the same beasties for the whole game...and now don't mind standing next to explosions." IGN represent it for being repetitive and vexatious: "But you'll be surprised how often they won't back away from a charging enemy, or will actually charge at exploding enemies. You'd think this would cease to be an issue when you finally get by the exploding enemy section, but the exploding enemies are all over the place. They pop up from the ground in any one of the numerous monster closet areas, and cause instant death to any within close proximity." Gamespot shows it too, "Then, add to the mix the game's most annoying (and annoyingly common) foes: demons that explode upon death." There are many game review sites featured the Explosive Cultist for their talk of frustration or annoyance. Category:Enemies